Weiss
by Astarothe
Summary: Weihnachten: 3 Jahre nach Dracos Tod durch die Auroren steht sein jahrelanger Geliebter Harry Potter vor seinem Grab und übergibt ihm ein allerletztes Weihnachtsgeschenk. Angsty


**A/N**: Wie immer, mir gehört nix und die Story baut auf der anderen auf !

**WEISS**

Der Wind weht kalt um meine ärmliche Gestalt und seine eisigen Stöße beißen gnadenlos mein Gesicht. Die trockene Luft verstärkt das eisige Stechen nur, und ein Schneesturm oder prasselnder Regen wäre mir lieber, doch es gibt keine Linderung meiner Schmerzen, weder für die Kälte, die meine Glieder durchschneidet, noch für die kalte Leere, die mein Herz und meine Seele erfüllt.

Der Schnee ist bereits gefallen, so wie du...und seine weiche Schicht bedeckt den letzten Beweis dafür, dass du je existiert hast. Viele Leute haben dich vergessen, die meisten interessiert die Wahrheit über die nicht einmal mehr, doch mein Herz erinnert sich noch an die Wärme, die du ihm gespendet hast. Die Liebe, die du ihm gezeigt hast, und die Welt, die du mir eröffnet hast.

Ich sehe es vor meinem geistigen Auge, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen...Es war das schönste Weihnachten in meinem gesamten Leben gewesen. Sirius war seit einem Jahr tot und ich habe nicht mehr gefühlt, bis du plötzlich vor mir standest und mich in deine Liebe eingehüllt hast. Du standest einfach vor mir und hast mich geküsst.

Es war mein erster Kuss, der erste, bei dem ich je etwas gefühlt habe, und es war der Moment in dem ich dir verfallen bin. Sanft flüstertest du in mein Ohr „ Frohe Weihnachten, Harry, Frohe Weihnachten" und ich wünschte, du hättest nur ansatzweise gewusst, wie wundervoll du diesen Tag damit wirklich gemacht hast. Später sollte dieser Tag schrecklicher für mich sein, dunkler und einsamer als je zuvor.

Ich erinnere mich an die erste Nacht, die wir miteinander verbracht haben, den vollkommenen Ausdruck in deinen Augen, als ich mich dir hingegeben habe. Das Mondlicht ,das in unsere Zimmer schien, und sich mit dem flackernden Licht der Kerzen in ein mysteriöses Spiel aus Licht und Schatten verwandelte, das unsere Körper umhüllte als wir uns vereinten.

Nun bist du nicht mehr da, und die Schatten der Vergangenheit verblassen immer mehr...ich habe Angst. Angst davor, dich zu vergessen, den süßen Duft deiner Haare zu vergessen, und mich nicht mehr an das Lächeln erinnern zu können, das du mir schenktest, nachdem unsere Körper und unsere Seelen miteinander verschmolzen waren. Angst davor, zu vergessen, wie du liebevoll deine Arme um mich geschlossen hast und ich deinen heißen Atem auf meiner Haut spürte.

Warum?

Warum musstest du mich in dieser kalten Welt verlassen, warum musstest du für etwas sterben, an das du nicht einmal geglaubt hast; nur weil deine Eltern dich dort hinein gezwungen haben!

Es war am Weihnachtsabend vor drei Jahren, als du mich verlassen hast, um den letzten großen Kampf zwischen Todessern und Auroren auszufechten, und ich wusste, als du dich umdrehtest, dass du nie wieder zu mir zurück kommen würdest...Der Tod...er umhüllte dein gesamtes Wesen, schien geradezu durch dich hindurch.

Zwei Tage später erreichte mich die Nachricht, dass alle Todesser gefallen oder zur Exekution gefangen genommen waren...du warst unter denen, die bereits gefallen waren.

Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich das Leben eher ertragen könnte, wenn ich dir noch einen letzten Kuss hätte geben können, doch ich hätte die Verzweiflung, die Wehmut und die vollkommene Liebe in deinen Augen nicht ertragen können...vielleicht ist es besser so...so wie es ist...und vielleicht werden wir nach dem Tod wieder vereint sein...Vielleicht auch nicht, doch ich ertrage den Schmerz nicht mehr, dich verloren zu haben...Drei Jahre habe ich nun versucht, ihm ins Auge zu sehen und ihn zu bewältigen, doch ich bin zu schwach...

Traurig lächelnd stehe ich inmitten einer endlosen Weiße vor deinem Grab und schenke dir eine allerletzte, schwarze Rose. Sanft fällt sie in den Schnee und ihr fast schwereloser Körper bildet nahezu keinen Abdruck. Sie liegt einfach da...zart und wunderschön, und ziert die letzte Erinnerung an dich.

Ich bin unter Muggeln groß geworden, also bitte verzeih mir diese Methode, Liebster, doch so muss ich nicht noch mehr unnötigen Schmerz ertragen...Ich drehe dir den Rücken zu, führe den Lauf dieses geradezu primitiven Gerätes in meinen leicht geöffneten Mund.

Bald werden wir wieder vereint sein, Liebster, bald werde ich wieder in deinen liebevollen, weichen Armen liegen.

„...frohe Weihnachten, Draco...frohe Weihnachten."

Eine einsame Träne läuft kaum merkbar meine Wange hinab und ich drücke ab.

Wie in Zeitlupe durchschlägt die Kugel meinen Kopf und zerpresst mit einem immensen Druck alles, was ihrem Weg standzuhalten versucht, bis sie es dann durchtrennt.

Dunkelrotes Blut spritzt auf den weißen Schnee deines Grabes, und alles wird schwarz.

The definite End

© CrimsonFetish Dec. 03


End file.
